From The Sidelines: Wait and See
by Ohohen
Summary: [NejiTen][Implied NaruSaku, NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaSaku, SasuHina...kinda.] A story with a timeline of three months in one chapter. But that's only because Neji and Tenten share the dynamic stuff, and that's all that matters.


**I never really liked Neji and Tenten being in the main shot, I rather liked them being one of the major supporting characters/couple, so yeah. :D**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**I'll try this…it might not work, but I'll try. :/**

**From the Sidelines: Wait and See**

Tenten walked calmly over to her partner's side after school.

"Good afternoon, Neji." She leaned over from his side to attempt to get a better look of his face. Neji looked down at her. "Afternoon." Then he looked back forward to where a small group of people stood. They were in front of their school, and it was around the middle of the year. They stood in front of the steps on the side. People were leaving school in pairs, threesomes, and other small groups. Neji watched as people occasionally walked over to other people to speak to them greet a hello, wave a goodbye, hug or kiss or anything else they did.

"Neji, Tenten!" They both turned their heads. To see Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Lee walk out. Shino and Kiba strolled out slowly behind them, holding two packets of paper and mumbling to each other as they walked down the steps.

Hinata, Ino, and Sakura waved goodbye to them, Hinata nodding a "Neji-nii-san" to Neji before leaving, after Neji replying with a "Hinata-sama"

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, Neji, Tenten!" Sakura waved happily. Tenten giggled and waved. "Alright!"

"Bye bye Neji-kun! Tenten!" Lee waved enthusiastically as he hurried by. Tenten waved to him as well, as Neji just watched him run.

Sasuke nodded at Tenten as he walked by, Tenten waving goodbye to him and later Naruto as well.

With this, Neji grabbed Tenten's waist, watching cautiously and alert as they left the school. Tenten stared up at Neji.

"You worry too much."

Neji looked down at Tenten, lowering his head slightly to nuzzle her affectionately.

"Neither of us can do anything about that."

Tenten giggled as they both watched the group that had passed before walked home together, and leaving after them shortly after.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have a feeling something is going to happen, Neji…" Tenten murmured quietly to Neji.

Neji nodded. "Hn…something is brewing," he set a hand on Tenten's shoulder for a moment. "I'm sure of it too."

Tenten looked up at him worriedly, nodding slowly.

"We'll just have to wait and see…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto wants to court Sakura…" Tenten said slowly at lunch, as they sat a separate table two away from the table that held the group of people they were talking about.

"I heard." Neji said absentmindedly as he played with Tenten's fingers that were on the table, lifting a finger or two with his own and watching the tips return back to the table with a small _thump_.

"They look like a happy couple, don't they?" Tenten sipped her pineapple drink.

"Doesn't matter. It's not a happy group…" Neji replied. Tenten sighed. "Poor Lee…"

"Poor Lee?" Neji smirked at her, amused. "Poor Sasuke, you mean."

Tenten stared at Neji skeptically. "I always had that gut feeling."

"Well, you were right." Neji pat her hand in response.

Tenten smiled a bit, before looking back at the group. Her eyes narrowed slightly on Shikamaru. "I think Shikamaru likes Sakura too…"

"He does. When he's not trying to calm down Ino and Temari-san." Neji tapped the table with two fingers. "He's to busy to."

"Hm…" Tenten thought for a while. "Come to think of it, a lot of people really like Sakura, don't you think?"

"Hn. Then I must not be human." Neji replied.

Tenten stared up at Neji quizzically. "What are you talking about?"

Neji leaned in and kissed her. When he pulled away, he started to smooth out the hair in her buns.

"I never liked Sakura."

Tenten stared at him longingly.

"That doesn't mean the same for you, though…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata-sama is upset."

"We all know that. Except Naruto and Sakura, it seems."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke's been pretty rough to Naruto since that day…" Tenten said as she checked to see if her papers were ready for her next class.

"Sasuke doesn't talk to Sakura or Naruto anymore." Neji replied as Tenten dropped two packets of paper and worksheets on the hallway floor. He bent down to pick them up for her. She murmured her thanks. "He doesn't talk to any of the group anymore either."

"Except u--" Tenten had accidentally walked into Sasuke's shoulder as she stepped forward, Sasuke holding her arm to keep her steady, Neji holding her waist to keep her away from Sasuke.

"Sorry Sasuke. You okay?" Tenten asked. Sasuke nodded. "You're the one who stumbled forward." he smirked. "I'm fine."

Tenten smiled back.

Neji's expression darkened. "Sasuke." Sasuke looked up at Neji. Tenten stared at Neji's face. It was a glare, but somehow, it had sympathy and pity in it. Tenten was amazed. Sasuke stared into Neji's eyes, curious.

"I fear what's going to happen if you keep your feelings bottled inside about…_certain topics of discussion_…" Neji closed his eyes for a moment. "If you don't know already because your mind is too hard concentrating on something else, then know this;" Neji set a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. Sasuke eyed it warily. "Tenten and I would gladly listen to anything you have to say."

Tenten's eyes widened. "Neji…" she breathed. Sasuke's eyes widened dramatically. Seconds past, and he smiled curtly and appreciatively at the couple.

"If you want to put it in simple terms, Uchiha Sasuke." Neji's face was as normal as could be. "You could say that there are now three groups; One group is your little clique with your old friends, second group is Tenten and myself, perhaps Lee, if you take into consideration, and now, the third group with only one party, is you, Sasuke."

Tenten giggled softly. "Sasuke, we're friends with them and you as well, but…I guess you could say, we're not 100 percent one of them."

Sasuke nodded. "Thank you." Right then, the clock chimed, signaling that class was almost starting.

"We should get to class, Tenten. We'll see you, Sasuke." they held their glances briefly as they walked away.

"Bye Sasuke!" Tenten smiled at him, before Sasuke smiled back, nodding as he left, continuing in the other direction.

Tenten then hugged Neji tightly around the neck, as it surprised him.

"T…Tenten…?"

"That was so sweet of you, Neji!" she buried her face in his neck. "I never knew you had this side!"

"It couldn't be helped. I was afraid he'd go insane, woman-hungry, and start to try and take you from me."

Tenten stared at Neji oddly, blushing.

Neji smirked as they hurried into class, their teacher surprised at how they were almost late. They were never late. Not this couple, at least.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the last two weeks of school, and Neji and Tenten were happy to see that they were able to advance to the next level. They had been told that the tests and exams this year were going to particularly difficult, in order to filter down on the students that should or should not advance to the next level. And they had to admit…It _was_ a tad bit harder this year. Even for them. (Neji and Tenten were a year in front of the group, as they wondered if it had gotten more difficult for them as well. Lee wondered too.)

"We pass!" Neji and Tenten turned their heads to the direction of the squeals to see Ino and Sakura holding each other's hands and jumping up and down, overjoyed. They could see Hinata holding a bright smile as she stared up at the wall, with Naruto breathing a sigh of relief, while mumbling barely loud enough for Neji and Tenten to hear from a distance, "I barely made it…BUT I MADE IT!" he leapt up on the last part. He then leapt onto Sakura with a huge bear hug. Sasuke ignored this by looking away. Sasuke and Shikamaru were staring at the wall, bored.

Everyone else just seemed to be happy that they had passed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sigh and a shake of the head. "Hinata-sama is still upset."

"Amazing. She really likes Naruto, doesn't she?"

"Seems so."

"It actually makes me a bit mad a the couple…breaking a her innocent and caring heart."

"Though I disagree with the innocent and caring part, I do agree that it makes people mad. Since, I've been like that ever since I heard that Naruto and Sakura were together. The first thing I thought of was Hinata-sama."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten's eyes widened at Neji as they sat on a bench in the park.

"You're not serious!" she exclaimed sitting up from her former position of relaxing against the bench.

"When am I not?" Neji told her smoothly. "Heck, I even saw it myself."

"You said it was at some beach party! And we turned down the invitations."

"Hinata-sama had forgotten her pack, so I had to drive over and give it to her." Neji exhaled. "I saw it on the way back as I left."

"And Sakura looked like she still loved Sasuke?" Tenten's eyes grew worried. "Before they kissed? While they were alone and talking about the past school year?"

Neji shook his head. "Sakura still loves Sasuke, Tenten. And Sasuke loves Sakura just as much, if not more." His face darkened. "But Naruto…"

"Naruto has always liked Sakura ever since they first met. Ever since he first _heard_ of her, that was _before_ they met!"

Neji didn't reply as he stared at Tenten desperately. Tenten leaned over as her knuckles gripped the bench tightly, her shoulders hunched. Neji placed a hand on her shoulder and eased it.

"We'll just have to see what happens, like before."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji stormed himself into Tenten's apartment and swore as he tried to stomp holes in her carpet as she walked. "Neji!" Tenten hurried over to his side as she shut the door. Neji was holding up his head with three fingers, leaning over, his elbow on his knee. He was growling, mumbling, murmuring, snarling, and cursing all at the same time.

"Neji, what happened?" Tenten asked, alarmed, setting a hand on his back, worried.

"Hinata-sama…" he growled.

"What happened to Hinata?!" Tenten cried desperately.

"Uchiha…"

Neji rarely picked back up his old habit of calling people by their last names. Something was wrong… "What about Sasuke?!"

Neji let out a final grown before looking straight into Tenten's eyes. "TENTEN, UCHIHA SASUKE ASKED HINATA-SAMA OUT."

Tenten gasped. "No…" Doom dropped over her. Normally, she wouldn't react this way. Hinata was going out with Sasuke, no biggy, right? Wrong. Only yesterday night had Neji told Tenten about the fact that Sasuke had kissed Sakura, which had happened earlier on the same day. Then the next day Neji storms into her home like a snarling beast, with a horrid situation on he and Tenten's shoulders now. And even if all that had not happened, she had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

Neji breathed slowly as he settled his head against Tenten's shoulder. Tenten gently stroked him, as he told him softly that he was going to ask for an early day off today. Neji only replied with a desperate murmur.

"Tenten…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji and Tenten were walking around the corner after Neji had went to meet up with Tenten after work. They were talking quietly until Tenten had stopped abruptly, listening intently.

"Tenten?"

"Shh! You hear that?"

"Wha--"

Tenten had sped off before he could finish, and Neji quickly took after her with a grunt.

Neji had somehow followed her well, but then got lost, but in the end he did find her…and someone he wasn't expecting at all…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten had stopped. She had arrived. After turning through all the alleyways, left, right, straight, forward, she had slowed down to a stop.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke was sitting on a wire rack, made of strong metal that was able to hold up someone who sat on it. Sasuke didn't move. Tenten stared at the blood dripping from between his legs. (**A/N: No, no…**) Her eyes widened.

"You…" Tenten moved slowly toward Sasuke, who's back was towards her. He seemed darker then ever, with his hair, and his clothing attire. Tenten knelt down in front of him. His eyes were dull black, narrow from where she saw it, staring down at the ground.

"…Sasuke…?"

"…Hinata…she's unhappy…crying…" was all his reply. Tenten stared at him worriedly as he lifted his head slowly towards her to face her straight in the eyes.

"…Am I the…cause…?"

"…Sasuke…" Small tears formed in her eyes, as she reached over and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her. Sasuke sniffed, sobbing as he welcomed her loving embrace. Tenten smoothed down his hair as he made small, barely audible cries, if there were any in the first place. All she knew was that her shoulder was wet with his tears, and her back was probably a bit blood from where he had punched the wall so hard that the wall had cracked and caused blood to leak from Sasuke's knuckles.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Neji had arrived, he could see with his beyond perfect eyesight that Tenten was embracing Sasuke, smoothing his hair down. He could see her look up at him sadly. Neji's face fell slightly as he walked over to them, as he took Sasuke from Tenten's arms and helped him up. All Sasuke could do at that point, though, was lean into Neji. Neji felt his arms raise to hold Sasuke up gently around him. He felt the wetness, and realized Sasuke had been crying silent tears the entire time.

There must have been a lot that no one saw behind him the entire time…He must have been quite pained, but no one could see that. Not with the demeanor Sasuke held up.

"Sasuke…" Neji said quietly. Sasuke gave no response, but Neji was sure he was listening. "…You have never courted Hinata-sama, and nor have you two had a relationship…" he started, patting Sasuke's back. "…Tenten and I are the only ones that I know of, that are aware of the fact that…"

"…You still love Haruno Sakura."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"'_Naruto, let's just start at a new beginning…I can tell that you don't love me like you think you do…and I'm sure I don't love you the way I want myself to either…'_ she blinked her tears out of her eyes happily. _'You're not even happy with me…unlike me, I'm happy, but I could be happier…'_ Naruto couldn't believe his ears, but he knew it was all true. He embraced Sakura lovingly. _'Sakura-chan, I will always love you…'_ Sakura embraced him back tightly, longingly. '_I will always love you too, Naruto. You've made my life so much brighter…'."_

Tenten coughed.

"The end."

Neji smirked as he clapped slowly, amused. Tenten was standing up, as they were at Neji's home, in his room. Tenten had just finished telling (As well as acting and demonstrating) what Sakura had told her before to Neji. Tenten bowed, beaming. But then her face fell, sighing.

"Neji…" She let her arms drop back by her sides. "Do you think…"

"Naruto told me way before that he wasn't happy to his full extent with Sakura. Not that he _wasn't_ happy." He crossed his arms. "Do not worry, Tenten. It's the best for both of them."

Tenten nodded a smiled, then went over to sit next to Neji. "Well, I guess it's all back to normal now."

"I like it that way."

Tenten pressed her forehead to his cheek, as he turned his head to press it to her forehead.

"You're not the only one."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tenten, Lee's got a date." Neji slipped his cellular back into his pocket. "He wants it to be a double by dragging us with him."

"A date?"

"Said it's his second one with some girl…" Neji held his chin, trying to remember what her name was. Lee had mentioned it so many times, and yet he still forgot. Perhaps it was because he yells it so loud, Neji tried _not_ to remember.

"Wasn't her name like…Ming or something? He's mentioned it so many times, but I always try hard _not_ to remember it because he yells it every time."

Neji smirked at this.

"Well, are we going?"

Tenten shook her head. "Neji, we have to go to school for a while today, remember? We don't have time. I don't know why _Lee_ does anyway." she looked off to the side, in deep thought.

"He said it's after the school meetings." Neji crossed his arms. "Around seven or eight."

Tenten held her chin. Then she sighed. "I guess Lee just asked _us_ out, Neji." she said with a small smile.

Neji's eyes brightened slightly. "I'll call Lee to tell him that we're going."

Tenten nodded.

_What movie are we watching, anyway?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School had started again, a week later.

"Afternoon Neji."

"Afternoon."

Neji and Tenten stood at the entrance of the school, in front of the steps. They watched as the school emptied out all it's students, all of them joining back up with their friends in pairs, threesomes, and other numbers of groups. Occasionally the groups would crossover, or someone would leave one group to talk to someone else in or to another group. Neji watched as they shared goodbyes, hellos, hugs, and kisses.

"Hey! Neji! Tenten!" the pair turned their heads to watch as a small group that consisted of Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Lee as they walk out down the staircase. Shino and Kiba strolled out slowly behind them, holding two packets of paper with Kiba hooting success, and Shino looking at his papers satisfyingly through his dark shades, as they walked together side by side.

"Neji-nii-san, please t-tell father that I will be out late tonight, and will return later the usual."

"Hai, Hinata-sama." Neji nodded.

"T-Thank you, Neji-nii-san. Bye!"

"Bye, Hinata-sama." Neji lifted a hand, but it didn't move. Tenten stared at Neji oddly.

"You're supposed to move it, Neji. Like this." Tenten shook his hand side to side, which in response, they heard a series of squeals not so far from here. They turned their heads and found that Tenten had just made Neji wave at the _wrong_ people. Neji glared at Tenten.

"Thanks."

Tenten laughed nervously.

"Tenten, are you sure you don't want to go?!" Sakura held her hands between hers.

"Yeah!" Ino latched onto Tenten's arm. "You and Neji never go on dates anyway, and it's a Friday! Take a break!"

Neji glared at Ino threateningly, who in response, couldn't seem to care less.

Tenten laughed nervously. _Ino, after saying that in front of Neji's face, I can't go now anyway, after making him mad…now…_

"Well it just so happens," Neji wrapped an arm around Tenten. He hardened his glare, narrowing his eyes at Ino as he spoke words of deathly venom."We have _plans_ tonight."

He knew that Tenten didn't mind that they didn't go on dates every week. And that they rarely went out anyway.

Didn't she?

For a split second Tenten thought, 'We had plans? Seriously? We did? Oh, wait…'

"Um, well…How about Saturday? We can go with you guys on Saturday." Tenten smiled happily and excited. Neji glared at Tenten.

Sakura and Ino squealed and did high fives. "Two days in a row!" they nodded to Tenten excited as they hurried away.

"See you on Saturday!"

Tenten waved back to them enthusiastically.

"Hn." Tenten turned to face Neji. "We're not really going to go with them on Saturday, are we?"

"We're not really going out anywhere today because we don't have plans, are we?"

Neji blinked, but then he smirked. "Who said we weren't…?" Neji leaned into Tenten again, nuzzling her affectionately.

"I thought you were bluffing, that's all."

Neji frowned. "Since when do I _bluff_?"

Tenten giggled. "You're asking me."

"Neji-kun! Tenten! I shall see you on Saturday!" Lee sped by them, waving goodbye. "I hope you have a wonderful rest of Friday!"

"Bye Lee!" Tenten waved goodbye to him as he ran off.

"Hey Neji Tenten can't talk have to catch up to Lee so see you on Saturday bye!" Naruto spoke quickly as he ran by, desperately trying to catch up with Lee and his speed. Naruto may be amazing, but Neji knew one thing for sure; Naruto would _never_ beat his (Unofficial) brother Lee in terms of speed.

Sasuke strolled by after Naruto, not bothering to catch up with him as he muttered "Dobe…" he then looked over to Neji and Tenten, _smiled_, nodded, and raised a hand as a goodbye.

Tenten giggled as she waved goodbye to him. Neji: "Hn."

Tenten felt herself be jerked closer to Neji again.

"Neji!" she cried, exasperated.

"Too bad." he replied, before she could say anything and kissed her. Tenten giggled and tugged Neji along to go home.

"We should finish our homework so we won't have to do it later." Neji followed by her side.

"Where were you planning to take me anyway?"

Neji smirked and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He looked forward at the group in front of them. They watched as Sakura yelled at Naruto and Sasuke smirked and called him 'Dobe' again at his antics.

"We'll just have to wait and see…"

**Ohohen****: What a stupid ending. It doesn't even make sense. I was intending on it for it to be that Neji and Tenten would over hear their conversation about restaurants of some sort or something and decide to go there.**

**OH GEE LYK DAT WORKED.**

**But this was actually fun to write. xD I really liked writing it. x) I hope it wasn't that bad, though. D;**


End file.
